


Deeper

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged up Ciel Phantomhive, Choking, College student ciel phantomhive, Deep throat, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Hung Ciel Phantomhive, Incubus Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, starving Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: Incubus Sebastian is starving.Ciel feeds him.His cock.XD





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukiki/gifts).



> Just a short drabble I posted on Tumblr. Inspired by an awesome, but short post by @jinx-w who wanted to see Sebastian choke on dick.  
> Completely enabled and encouraged by @lovemyciel <3

For such a small master, he was rather well-endowed. Everything else about him had been completely proportional; from his hairless lean chest, to his smooth but firm belly, the slight curve of his slender hips and plump little rear and his legs… his sylphlike legs currently straddling my chest. There had been absolutely no indication that someone with such a boyish physique could be in possession of such manhood between his soft, milky thighs.

“I don’t recall telling you to stop,” he prompted me, tightening his grip at the top of my head, grabbing a fistful of midnight locks and forcing it towards his weeping arousal.

He was also a demanding little master. 

I stuck out my forked tongue and dragged it along the slit of his head, lapping the transparent pearls that seeped from it greedily as he pushed down on his impressive shaft, smearing what little had continued to drool from his eager cock onto my chin. As if I were an infant unable to feed properly, he gathered the excess off my face with his ring finger and fed it to me. My master hungered as well, though differently; his lewd, shameless groan said as much as I wrapped my tongue around his finger twice, delivering an almost strangulating pressure to it, pulling it deeper into my throat. I watched his eyes roll back and felt as he spilled more precum onto the hollow of my neck, thin filaments of it connecting us then breaking and connecting us sloppily and sticking together again with every bob of his erection. His thighs shook with arousal and he began to rock upon my chest, the sweat from his bottom, helping in bringing him closer to my face, sliding with every useless roll of his hips. 

“Feed me… please Master…” I begged like some starving, wanton whore. In truth, I was. I relied on the young man for sustenance, existed only because he allowed me to drink of his essence, because he chose me, favoured me among all others. But he'd been busy with finals. Had even turned down my offer to help relieve his stress. I was deemed _too distracting_. 

But not now. His exams were over.

“Beg, incubus,” he demanded, his low voice unsteady as I pumped his finger with my tongue, shutting my eyes and pretending it was another appendage. He caught on quick. My master was clever. And cruel. He leaned forward, driving not only the finger I held captive but two others into my mouth, grazing across my top teeth and letting himself bleed. The illusion of having my mouth full of him only disappointed slightly more than the wrong substance pouring liberally into me. A growl rose from my chest as my own hips began to buck, forcing him to hold onto the headboard to keep from being unseated. 

“I beg… I beg Master,” I implored, nearly weeping with need, licking and nibbling his digits, desperate for my meal. “So hungry… please, I'll be a good demon, a devoted servant.” 

His mismatched eyes narrowed before he removed his fingers from my mouth. Reluctantly, I let them slip out, but not without giving them one last greedy suck, eliciting a moan from the slate-haired boy. “Very well,” he acquiesced, finally relenting, “sit up a bit more.” 

Master slid off me, on his knees now, so small that he barely dipped into the mattress and I came up, but only just, until he aligned his cock to my mouth, smoothing it over my lips, wetting them, bathing them in his glistening pre-essence. A taste. Just a tease of what was to come. I kept them shut and slightly pouted, as was the habit and waited, body thrumming with excitement until such a time that he would instruct me. My stomach growled, I was ravenous and yearning. 

“Open,” he purred. 

My lips parted, but not enough. Smirking, my master slapped his stiffness against them a handful of times before he guided his length just past the opening. “Tighter,” he instructed, and my lips closed around the head and held it there as my tongue flicked the tip, taunting and tickling it. Master’s hands sought the top of the headboard again and gripped it hard as he pushed in, one torturous inch at a time. When he neared the extent to which he could insert himself, my head tilted back to give him passage into my throat. But he stilled, going no further. 

“No, Sebastian.” 

_No?_ My feast was only moments away and with his endowment filling my mouth and pulsing the way it was, it would take so little effort on my part, or so I thought. I’d grown so weak over the past week, he could not possibly think that I would be capable any spectacular sexual feats with so little nourishment. My eyes looked up pleading, crimson and glowing. I could see their reflection in his own. Would he deny me? After all this? “Ma-” I tried to supplicate, only to be interrupted by an abrupt tugging of my hair at the back of my head, his length being pulled out and then driven forcefully into my mouth again. The violence of it caught me off guard and I coughed as my master continued to bury himself inside, heavy sac slapping against my chin, cock slamming into me again and again with bruising intensity, skimming every ridge of his arousal against every surface available to him: my tongue, my palate, the back of my throat. He was completely uncaring that I was sputtering and choking. That my eyes were pinched shut against the intrusion of so much hot, rigid flesh, that tears were spilling from my eyes, onto my cheeks and down my chin at an indecent rate. _Tear of delirious ecstasy_. 

Master was rewarding me. 

He wanted nothing from me in that moment but to be a vessel in which he could sate both our needs. His second hand released the upright panel of his bed and also found my hair; drilling himself willfully, passionately into me, thrusting forward, hunched over while pulling my head into himself. I retched and gagged around his length and found his flexing backside, pushed him deeper, slurping, sucking, devouring him as my soot-lacquered nails pricked the soft flesh of his bottom. He grunted and groaned, screamed my name over and over as he neared his peak, erratically thrusting until finally he went rigid and I moaned in anticipation as warmth washed over my tongue. 

He angled my head down with his fingers to make it more difficult to swallow. I would have to hold his release in my mouth until he granted me permission. My master was good to me. Unselfish. He’d remained chaste throughout his exams. Had saved himself for me; it was evident in the expansion of my cheek as his cock had stopped twitching from his orgasm some seconds ago. 

“Swallow,” he obliged, his tone soft and adoring now, his hands extricating themselves from my hair and caressing my face lovingly. I obeyed, sighing, eyes rolling back into my head as I slumped against the headboard. 

“You are a _very_ good demon,” he whispered, petting, then kissing the top of my head affectionately. He slid off my body, pulled me down to lay flat on my back, molded his small frame to my larger one and brought the blanket up to his shoulders. “Good night, Sebastian,” he mumbled, already sleepy, no doubt exhausted from his exertion. I snapped my fingers and the lights went out. “Goodnight, Master.”


End file.
